Lunch
by cassiexxx
Summary: Okay so this is just Nick’s thoughts on his lunch date with Miley after he went to the dodgers game with his brothers.


Lunch

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

Okay so this is just Nick's thoughts on his lunch date with Miley after he went to the dodgers game with his brothers.

"Guys!!! What am I supposed to do I have to pick up Miley in an hour and were stuck in traffic… she's going to think that I stood her up!", Nick said frustrated at the L.A. traffic.

"Dude.. Chill out were going to get there on time and you guys are going to have a great time. You're acting like your still dating", Joe said to Nick while Kevin was Laughing at the last part.

"Nick you need to calm down. When was the last time you checked your blood sugar?", Kevin asked worried about his little brother's health.

"Kev, I'm fine.. don't worry. Ill check it when we get to lunch.", Nick said reassuring his brother.

1 hour later

"Kevin! Speed it up!", Nick yelled from the passenger's side. "I need to get there now!"

"Alright, Alright… were almost here… don't have a heart attack. We will get you back to the house so you can get you car and go get Miley. She is not going to think you stood her up… we both know that she isn't like that." Kevin said while pulling into their driveway.

Nick pretty much threw himself out of the car while grabbing his key out of his pant pocket.

Once he got into the car his phone vibrated and he had a message from Miley saying…

_Hey when u gonna get here… I'm waiting outside and there are tons of paparazzi so go in from the back…. (:_

_-Smiley _

He smiled at the message and started the and drove away to Miley's. she was right, their were a bunch of paparazzi there and he didn't feel like being harassed but when your with the Miley _Stewart_ its hard not to.

When I saw her walk to my car she was wearing a loose fitting dark grey top, a pair of jeans and her cowboy boots.. Her hair was down and she looked beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I got out of the car and opened the door like the gentleman I was and she said thank you and buckled up. Then I went around and got in myself and started to drive away.

The ride there was kind of awkward until she said," So how was the game… I watched it on TV but its never the same."

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she actually would watch the game… Selena would never do that… actually there is a lot of things that Miley does and Selena wouldn't even think to do for me.

_Flashback _

"_Hey Nicky!", Miley said while walking in my room_

"_Hey", I said sadly because I hadn't been feeling good that day and didn't really want to talk to anyone_

"_Awe… what's wrong? Not feeling good?", she asked in a concerned voice_

"_Yeah…", I said _

"_Do you want me to leave?", Miley asked _

"_No, I want you to stay and just sit here with me.", I said and smiled at her quickly before turning around and laying on my stomach._

"_Okay", she said while rubbing my back_

"_Miles?", I asked_

"_Yeah?", she asked nervously_

_I quickly looked at her smiled and said," I love you."_

_She was quiet for a few seconds and looked over at me and said," I love you too Nicky!", and then kissed me _

_End of Flashback_

Selena would never in a billion years come and take care of me when I was sick or when I just needed someone to rub my back. It was always me, myself and I with her… she never did anything for me.

"The game was great… the Dodgers won 9-7... It was a really close game", I said

"Yeah. Hah. You should've seen my dad he was jumping up and down screaming at the TV. It was hilarious!", she said while laughing and I couldn't help but laugh… her laugh was contagious and I loved it.

"So when we get to lunch… who's name do you think they'll scream first mine or yours?", I said while laughing and then looked at her and she smiled and said simply," Mine", I laughed at her response to my question.

Once we got there she right and they said her name first and she smirked at me and didn't say a word.. Because technically she didn't have to I knew her too well and she knew it.

We got out of the car and the paparazzi started screaming out questions like:

"nick, is niley back together?"

"are you friends again?"

"Miley are you and Nick a thing now?", when he asked that question I could've sworn that I had seen her blush

Miley you look great was the last thing that I heard one of the paparazzo's say and she said," why thank you!"

I wanted to laugh at that. It was a total understatement. Have you seen this girl? She is absolutely gorgeous but she wasn't mine anymore so I had to stop thinking about her like this.. She has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. I guess she moved on… but I haven't and I am going to get her back.

Once we got into the restaurant Miley and I sat down and the waitress came over to us and gave us our drinks.

"So…" miley said

"so what are you going to get?" I asked trying to make conversation with her

"um… im gonna have a salad… how about you?" she asked

"but you hate salad" I said to her, I knew something was up and I was going to get her to tell me.

"well thing change… I've changed…" she said bitterly

And as if right on cue the waitress came over.

"are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?" she said while looking at me the whole time.

"no were ready I would like the steak dinner and she'll have a salad with Italian dressing on the side."

"okay I'll be back soon with your food" she said but all I wanted was for her to leave so I could talk to Miley.

"thank you" I said politely so she would go away

" Miles is something wrong?" I asked concerned as to why she was being so hesitant to do anything. Now that I actually looked at her… I realized that she was really skinny and pale. It scared me. What was she not telling me?

"nothings wrong Nick." she said

"Yes there is and I want to know now!" I said half whispering and half yelling

"Have you checked your blood sugar at all today?" she asked, I assu,ed she was trying to change the subject but she wasn't getting off that easy.

"Miley tell me now." I said sternly looking into her blue orbs.

"Fine. If you really want to then ill tell you."

"Okay then tell me." I said eager to hear

"am I fat?" she asked really self conscious.

Why would she even ask a stupid question like that. Is she crazy she is nowhere near fat. She's like a freaking stick.

"no.. why? Did someone call you fat?"

"yes." she said in a low voice and I knew she was remembering something. I just didn't know what.

"Who called you fat Miley? Because whoever said is going to have to deal with me." I said trying to sound tough.

"Okay… well.. Justin called me fat and then said that he didn't date fat girls so he broke up with me and then told me to call him when I loose some weight…" she said rambling very fast.

"Miley is that why you got a salad?" I asked while grabbing ger hand from across the table trying to soothe her.

She nodded her head and she just confirmed that she was starving herself for some freaking looser underwear model that im about to kit the crap out of but I calmed down for her sake.

" do you want to stay and eat or do you want to go back to my house and just hang out?" I asked just trying to make sure that she didn't have her mind on it all day and my parents and my brothers miss her too so I was really hoping that she would say yes.

" yeah… I want to go.. I miss everyone anyways." she said while she got up and dragged me out of the restaurant…. Same old Miley indeed.

" Miles.. Chill… the faster we get out of here the faster we have to see the paparazzi." I said while laughing at what she was doing to me.. She then slowed down and suddenly all I saw the flashed of the camera and all I could hear were the questions that they were yelling at us… I quickly got into the car and unlocked the door and then she got in and we were on the road.

"Nick!! Drive faster I miss everyone.. I need to see my brothers and mama and papa J. like right now or im gonna explode!!" she yelled at me from the passengers side. Typical Miley….

" Miley. Im already speeding. I don't want to get a ticket because you need to see my family" I said laughing at her.

" HEY!!" she said and I jumped almost getting in an accident.

" What?!" I said startled

" they are my family too." as she said that I pulled into my driveway with her practically diving out of the car.

I then got out of the car and we walked into the house together.

"Mom! Dad! Kevin! Joe! Frankie!" I said calling everyone to see that Miley was here.

"Coming" they all said in unison

I hid Miley in the closet so I could surprise them.

"hey guys?" I said looking at all of their confused faces

"What's wrong Nicholas?" my mom said worried

"I have a surprise… you guys all have to turn around and then ill tell you when to look" they all turned around and then I got Miley out of the closet.

"okay turn around!" I said enthusiastically

"Mi!!!" Joe screamed running up and hugging Miley

"Joey!!" Miley said while jumping into my brothers arms, " I missed you little sister… I cant believe that I haven't seen you in 11 months!" Joe said while still holding Miley in his arms.

"what? You just counted the months that we were apart? Not even the days…. that's very disappointing" Miley said pretending to be sad

" no I counted everything It has been 11 months 3 days and 33 minutes since the last time we have seen each other." joe said while Miley stared at him in shock.

" yes I know I have gotten better at math", joe said as he put Miley down and she ran to my mom who engulfed her into a big motherly hug

" Miley. Oh I have missed you sooooo much I cant believe that it has been this long since I've seen you… how have you been… you look pale… are you okay do you need to sit down? My mom said worried and I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed how pale she actually was.

"No mama j. I'm fine I don't need to sit down… gosh I have missed you so so so much!!! Ahhh!" miley screamed while taking my mom inti another hug and then went to Kevin who was standing waiting patiently for his _little sister _to come and say hello to him.

"oh. My. Gosh. Kevy!!! Congrats on the new fiancé!! I missed you soo much and im do glad that you picked Danielle!" Miley said while jumping into my brothers open arms.

"thank you Miles, and I missed you too so much but I think there is one more person who missed you more then anyone and he is right over there" I didn't know what my brother was talking about until I looked over to where he was pointing to Frankie who was pretty much jumping up and down waiting for his turn to see Miley.

"Frankster!!!" Miley screamed and my little brother ran and jumped right into her arms as she spun him around.

"Miley! I missed you so so much.. I cant believe it has been that long sinec I have seen you. Promise me that you wont leave me again?" Frankie said

"Frankie?" Miley said

"YAY?" Frankie said very enthusiastically

"I promise that I will never leave any of my brothers again!" Miley said as she looked at all of us with tears in her eyes

And the of course Joe is Joe and screams "GROUP HUG!!" I laughed and suddenly we were all squished together in a big hug that I would change for the world…..

**Okay so how did you guys like it I want some reviews this took a very long time to right and it doesn't take very long to comment **

**I have decided that this is gonna be a story… would you like that or would you not and sorry this is so long but I needed it to be that way **

**Love ya lots,**

**Cassie **


End file.
